1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image playback methods, image playback apparatuses, and image playback programs.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-258716, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
It is conventionally known that photographs printed on photographic paper fade to sepia over time. Even new photographs can have the visual effect of showing an aged appearance like old images if they are colorized to sepia. Some known techniques achieve such a visual effect by colorizing an image taken by a digital camera to sepia through image processing (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication Nos. 2003-134520 and 2004-336386).